Torbellino helado
by Elishabet17
Summary: Un one-shot donde dos jóvenes encuentran a su otra mitad en una grandiosa e importante ceremonia. YAOI


_Disclaimer: __los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada._

 **¡ATENCIÓN!** : _contenido YAOI. Si no te gusta este género, no lo leas, o no lo mal critiques, gracias._

 _Aclaraciones:_ _este fic casi no tiene que ver con la serie o el manga, por no decir nada. Simplemente para entretener un poco, así que hay que tener un poco de imaginación y dejar algo la serie y/o el manga._

 _Este es un pequeño one-shot que escribo porque me da la gana xD, y porque quiero compensar a los seguidores de MANZANAS ROJAS, que me demoré y sigo demorando mucho, jiji, un poco de spam no viene mal no? xD_

 ** _Torbellino helado_**

Se acercaba el acontecimiento más importante del año: la conmemoración a Athena. Como todos los años, prepara un baile donde todos sus santos participan, incluso algunos guerreros, sirenas, etc. Sus tíos Hades y Poseidón también acuden todos los años, y a menudo Artemisa, Apolo y Hilda.

Un joven caballero dorado aprovechaba aquel día para conocer alguna mujer que le pudiese llamar la atención, pues muchas se derretían a su paso, pero ninguna le interesaba. Se arregló el cabello en una coleta alta, donde algunos mechones se escapaban del hilo. Se puso una camisa negra, con los dos botones superiores desabrochados, unos pantalones encajados blancos y zapatos negros. Tenía montones de recipientes con perfume, que le regalaba la gente, pero nunca los usaba, le gustaba ir con su aroma a manzanas.

Otro, tres templos más adelante, llevaba una camisa blanca, pantalones negros ajustados y zapatos negros. Se hizo una trenza de lado con su larga melena color menta. Iba elegante, como siempre, pero esta vez mucho más, y con la trenza hacía de él una belleza fría. Enamoraba a muchas mujeres, las mataba callando, pero... ninguna era de su tipo. Antes de partir, se puso un colgante que guardó por debajo de la camisa. Suspiró, y fue a la ceremonia.

El acontecimiento se encontraba en un palacio, no muy lejos del Santuario, en una extensa pradera. Allí ya se había reunido grandes grupos de gente. Con una copa de champange, el joven caballero caminaba por el centro, saludando a todos y a veces conversando con ellos. Las amazonas y demás chicas llevaban sus mejores ropajes, además de que podían no llevar la máscara. Veía a DM con Afro, quien le estaba sujetando el brazo como si de mujer se tratase. Iba, como siempre, espléndidamente, y DM más. arreglado que de costumbre. Eran pareja. No tenía ningún inconveniente de que fuesen novios, eso no cambiaría la amistad que tenía con ellos, sobretodo con DM. Se quedó allí hablando cuando llegó Aioria con su hermano. Iba como un rey, relucía con el tono dorado de su vestimenta, al contrario de su hermano Aioros, más discreto. Pasaron minutos charlando de cosas estúpidas como siempre, por el rabillo del ojo se percató de la llegada de Acuario, con quien no se llevaba casi. Se giró hacia él, jamás le había visto tan hermoso como ése día, era la primera vez que participaba en la ceremonia y nunca le había visto en eventos. Tan distraído estaba que se percataron de su actitud y le preguntaban si le pasaba algo, así que tuvo que disculparse y se dirigió a donde estaba.

Una vez allí, no supo que decir, le había sorprendido lo bello y hermoso que podía a llegar a ser como en ese momento... El otro joven le miraba los ojos, sin expresión alguna, pero en su mirada se notaba cierto asombro y un brillo peculiar que se encendió con una chispa al entrar en contacto visualmente.

\- Ehm... Buenas noches, Camus. -no podía dejar de alucinar lo maravilloso que estaba- te ves muy bien hoy... -sonrió nervioso.

\- Buenas noches, gracias -en cambio él se mostraba más tranquilo, pero dentro de él estaba sorprendido, cosa que era difícil.

Estuvieron hablando sintiéndose algo incómodos, pero no querían alejarse uno del otro, cualquier tema valía, hasta que dio comienzo al baile. Se miraron a los ojos, como si hubieran pasado siglos así quietos. Milo no podía más:

\- ¿Me concederías este baile? -preguntó inclinándose a él con una reverencia.

\- Un placer. -respondió inclinándose un poco también.

El griego le sujetó de la cintura y le cogió su delicada mano, mientras el otro posaba su mano izquierda sobre el pecho del otro y se dirigieron al centro bailando. Al llegar al centro empezaron a dar vueltas, Milo le miraba, le alagaba constantemente, mientras que Camus se sonrojaba y se ponía nervioso, a ninguno de los dos les habían movido tanto el corazón. Giraban y giraban, el amor que sentían era el centro de un torbellino que formaron con los sentimientos y esencia de cada uno. Los demás eran observadores del espectáculo que estaban presenciando. Sin poder evitarlo, se unieron en un beso al final de la canción, provocando una explosión fría que ocupó todo el palacio.

Habían encontrado a la persona ideal por fin. Miraron a sus alrededores, después al otro y sonrieron. Tenían que descongelarlos a todos...

 **FIN**


End file.
